


The Forbidden Forest

by KissTheTot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Mythicalstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissTheTot/pseuds/KissTheTot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jade drags John to a meeting with their friends Dave and Rose and agree to go explore a mysterious forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Curiousity of the Witch

In a land unknown to those of the average world, and a time long ago, there was a mythical forest. In this forest there was peace. There were mermaids in the lake, centaurs and satyrs sat by the water as the cool breeze ruffled the leaves on the trees. Dragons rested on the branches and fairies played in the dapples of light on the ground, jumping from one to another in a little game. A pair of demigods lived in their tent in the clearings and talked with the spirits about the weather. Everything in the forest was in beatiful harmony, but there was something coming. You had to be an idiot to not notice the cold wind blowing dead leaves across the ground. Or the way the flowers wilted ever so slightly even at midday. The creatures in this forest didn’t know it yet, but they would have to be ready.

—

“I don’t want to go!”

“John, come on, don’t be such a baby, it’ll be fun!”

“Jade, seriously, I have work to do.”

John looked at Jade, standing in his kitchen and holding an old broom. She put her hands on her hips and narrowed his eyes at him.

“John, Dave and Rose are waiting and you’re being stupid! Let’s just go already!” she whined, leaning forward to grab his arm and pull him out of the kitchen. Her long dark hair tickled his nose as she turned her head and he stumbled after her. She dragged him down the trail from his house by his wrist and into the town square. There he saw Dave and Rose standing there waiting for the two of them.

“Hey, look, there’s are hier with the baby blues.” Dave smirked at them and Jade came to a stop beside him. 

“Guys, really, we can’t do this right now, I have stuff to do at home. My dad has bread in the oven and a cake to make later for a party for our neighbor.” John sighed, crossing his arms. 

“Well I was in the middle of a very compelling story, which I have left at home, John, I’m sure your bread will be fine when you get back.” Rose smiled at him, making Jade grin.

“So yeah, like Egbutt said, what are we here for, Harley?” Dave asked, causing the three of them to look at the dark haired girl in the simple green dress.

“Well, I heard some interesting stuff today.” she paused for dramatic effect before going on. “You know that forest we’re not supposed to go in? Like off the east road leading out of town?”

“Yeah, you mean the one that’s dark and creepy and is supposed to have a bunch of monsters and stuff in it?” John asked, already upset about being brought out in the middle of his chores.

“Is there another forest, John?” Jade sighed, rolling her eyes. “Anyways, I heard that there’s some pretty cool stuff inside, and I think we should check it out.” She put her hands on her hips again and nodded with a satisfied smile.

“That’s it? How about no.” John frowned. “That’s dangerous.”

“Sounds interesting enough.” Dave shrugged. “When do you want to leave?” John looked over at the taller boy, surprised that he agreed. Dave did some crazy stuff, but going into a supposedly monster infested forest was not one John thought he would do. He didn’t think it was possible, but Jades grin got even wider.

“I was thinking in about an hour. Just so, you know, John here can get his bread out of the oven.” Jade chuckled, bumping his hip light heartedly. John huffed. He knew she was kidding but he was not going into that forest. He looked over to Rose for her thoughts.

“I think we might as well. It could possibly be very enlightening.” she shrugged.

“So, John, does that mean you’re in?” Jade asked, leaning on his shoulder and giving him her best puppy face. She was surprisingly good at that.

“Fine.” he grumbled.

“Great!” she straightened up and gave a little clap and a jump of excitement. “I’ll see you guys in an hour!” 

—

After an hour, John had finished his chores, Rose had finished the next chapter of her book, and Dave had equipped himself with a dagger, just in case. They waited for Jade at the fountain in the square, looking around for her. She came running up, holding up her skirt as she ran. 

“I’m here, I’m here, are you guys ready?” she asked with a grin. Dave got up from his seat on the edge of the fountain. 

“Sure, let’s hit the road.” he said, looking over his shoulder at John, who raised his eyebrows at him. 

“What?”

“Did you get your bread out of the oven?” he asked.

“Shut up, Dave.” John groaned, standing up and taking his place beside him.

“I’ll put my bread in your oven.” Dave went on, bumping Johns hip. For some reason his friends liked doing that to him. When he was older he was going to have bad hips and it was going to be because of Dave and Jade.

“Oh my god, Dave.” John put his hand over his face but couldn’t help the smile that played on his lips. What a dork Dave was.

Rose walked around them and gave them what looked like a knowing smile. “Are you done boys?” she asked.

“Yeah, dude, let’s fuckin go.” Dave chuckled, then followed as Jade lead her way to the east exit to their town.

And with that, they were off.


	2. Into The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which four adventurous kids wander into a forest and meet some interesting people.

Jade stood in front of her three friends at the edge of the forest. 

“Well? Who’s going to go in first?” she asked, turning to look at them.

Rose looked at Jade and Dave and John pointed at eachother.

“Egbutt should go.” Dave said, swatting Johns finger out of the air.

“No, I think Dave should go first.” John said quickly after him.  
Rose shrugged. “You seem to be our leader on this adventure, maybe you should, Jade.”

“You really think so?” Jade asked, then looked back at the wall of trees. “Alright, let’s go, I’ll lead the way.” she nodded, walking right up it fearlessly and disappearing into the woods. Rose followed her calmly and Dave went in third, John bringing up the rear. They followed Jade through the trees and deeper into the forest. John kept a lookout for the monsters that were said to roam there but only found normal things one would fine in a forest. Like bugs and birds and the sun dappling light on the ground as it filtered through the leaves on the trees. Honestly, it was really pretty. He was stuck in a state of awe until the bush next to him rustled and he jumped and squealed a little.

The rest of the group looked back at him with expectant expressions as a rabbit hopped out from under the bush.

“Be careful.” Dave smirked, raising an eyebrow at him. “It can probably smell fear.”

“Oh shut up, Dave.” John frowned rushing over to them and still a little shaken. “If you were me you’d be scared too.”

“Yeah, and if I were you I’d be a huge dork with big buck teeth and a boney butt.” Dave turned and started walking again.

“How do you know my butt is boney?” John asked, following him. Dave turned to him to waggle his eyebrows suggestively and smirk at him. John laughed and shoved his friend. “Whatever.”

“Are you two done?” Jade asked sarcastically. “Quiet down, I think I heard something weird.”

“Is it another bunny?” Dave teased.

“No, actually, I think it’s your big mouth. Shut up, geez.” Jade replied and John covered his mouth to supress a chuckle. She was always sassy, it was great.

They waited in silence, the sound of faint laughter drifting on the breeze. His curiousity spiked, John took the lead this time, following the sounds and knowing they meant people. What were people doing in the middle of a forbidden forest? Was there a small village here? He didn’t think that the forest was that big, but it might be! It looked pretty big from the outside! 

Before he knew it he had broken into a run, a wide grin on his face. He could hear his friends behind him, running as well and could only hope they were feeling what he was feeling. He ran and ran until he saw a break in the trees, the source of the laughter almost upon him. As he broke through the trees, he found that the ground beneath him had run out and he fell straight into a pool of water.

John broke the surface, sputtering and coughing and pushing his glasses up his nose as he met the gaze of four other people. Weird looking people, with purple scales scattered across their face like freckles and gray-purple skin. Their eyes were an odd color as well, matching the scale freckles on their face. One of them moved, her fushia colored tail breaking the surface of the water.

Oh, wow, that was perfectly normal, right? That girl had a tail, yeah, just your everyday girl with a tail right there. John was lost for words, his jaw hanging, until one of them said something.

“Shello!”

“H-hi.” John replied, and the girl with a tail swam up to him, faster than he would have expected. She popped out of the water very close to him, inspecting his face. He watched her, his dark curly hair hanging dripping wet in his face. “What are you?”

“What am I?” she repeated. 

“Well, cod, that’s a fuckin rude question.” said the other girl. One of the boys pushed the girl in front of him out of the way. 

“Move, Feferi, I wanna better look. This human is pretty damn cute.” 

“U-um?” John squeaked, backing himself up against a rock as the guy advanced on him.

“Oh, leave him alone, Cronus, he’s not here so you can gaze at him.” said the girl again. Wait, one of them had braids, and the other one had very long, unruly hair. Both of the boys slicked their hair back, but one of them had a purple streak, a little darker than the girls but the same as his freckles and tail.

“There’s more of ‘em up there.” said the boy with the streak, pointing his thumb up past Cronus and John to the top of the ledge where his three friends stood. They all looked quite surprised.

“They’re humans, guys, they’ve never been here before, they’ve probably never seen a mermaid before.” 

“M-mermaid?” John repeated, eyes wide.

“Interesting.” he heard Rose comment from the top of the ledge above him. She lead Jade and Dave around and down to the shore of the water safely. Jades green eyes were wide and full of wonder, and Dave looked pretty surprised too. John was too occupied with the merman in his face to worry about any of that.

“What’s your name, human?” it- he asked.

“J-John.” John suttered. “You?”

“Names Cronus.” he smirked and leaned away. 

“My name is Feferi!” said the one with the big hair. “And this is Meenah,” she gestured to the mermaid with the braids. “And Eridan!” another hand to the boy with the streak in his hair. “Who are your friends?”

“Dave, Rose, and Jade.” John replied, swimming towards the shore. They made way for him as he waded out of the water, his blue tunic and white undershirt sticking to his skin. His boots were full of water and Dave was chuckling. 

“Lookin good, John.” 

“Wow, shut up.” John groaned, taking off his shoes and dumping the water out of them. Feferi leaned on a rock, crossing her arms and resting her chin on them. 

“So where do you come from?” she asked. Meenah rolled her eyes at her as John looked at Jade to reply.

“We’re from the village just to the west of here!” she said with little hesitation.

“Village?” Feferi repeated.

“Yeah, like, a place with buildings and lots of people.” Dave explained, sounding sarcastic and earning an elbow in his ribs from Jade.

“Don’t make fun of her, she’s never seen humans before.” Jade mumbled.

“Oh, I’ve seen humans before!” Feferi smiled.

“Yeah, don’t flounder yourselves.” Meenah frowned at them. “There are some humans that live just that way.” she said, pointing past them and into the trees.

“You know you might be able to find some dry clothes there.” Feferi giggled.

“Although I don’t think anyone would mind if you took them off right now.” Cronus smirked at him. 

John blushed, used to Dave fake flirting with him but he was pretty sure with the merman it was real and he didn’t exactly know how to respond.

“Wow, shut up, Cronus.” Meenah picked up a rock and threw it at him. It flew over his shoulder and splashed into the water behind him.

“Yeah, work on your aim, Meenah.” Cronus scoffed. Feferi rolled her eyes at them and went on. 

“Anyways, about a hundred yards that way you should find a clearing with four humans, two of them demigods, and if you tell them you talked to me you might find they have some dry clothes.” she said with a smile. 

“Well?” Dave asked looked at the three others expectantly, pointing his thumb back to the woods. “The merlady said to go find the demigods, we should probably go do it.” 

John nodded at him and pulled his boots on. “Yeah.” he said, then followed Dave into the woods with his squishy squashy boots and his dripping wet clothing. Out of the the mermaids company, Jade bumped Johns hip with her own. 

“Nice fall you took back there.” she chuckled. John rolled his eyes at her and soon enough they were at the clearing. The four of them broke through the wall of trees once again to find a large looking tent and a camp fire with some people sitting around it. Two dark haired girls with light brown skin and two very pale boys with white hair. One of the girls had her hair up in a bun, the other had it down, and it was quite wild, just like Feferis. There was a whisp of something that was floating by the girl with the wild hair, but it disappeared just as they arrived. 

The shorter of the boys stood up, his eyes a bright red. 

“Who the fuck are you and what are you doing here?”


	3. What Would A Cancer Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So these adventurous children meet some more interesting people inside this crazy fucking forest.

“Who the fuck are you and what are you doing here?”

The short white haired boy stomped over to them and the four kids couldn’t help but stare. What kind of person had white hair and red eyes? He was wearing a simple red shirt and dark colored pants, glaring at them. 

“Well?”  
Seeing that nobody had the nerves to speak and the three other people sitting on logs around the campfire, staring at them, Rose stepped forward.

“We’re from the village just outside of this forest and our friend John here took quite a fall in the lake. We were told that if we come here that you might have some dry clothes for him?”

“And who exactly told you that?” the boy asked cautiously, narrowing his eyes.

“A very nice mermaid named Feferi.” Rose replied calmly.

“Wow, that’s fucking great!” said the boy sarcastically, complaining loudly and throwing his hands in the air as he turned to his own friends. “Hear that Aradia, some fucking humans come into the goddamn forrest and the fucking merpeople won’t do us all a favor and stop being so goddamn friendly!” 

“Karkat, calm down.” sighed the girl with the hair, whom the four humans guessed was Aradia. “We can handle this.” She got up and pulled a dagger from her belt and advanced towards them. Dave, remembering he had brought one as well, drew it from his own belt and stepped up to her. 

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” he growled.

“We can’t have you telling anyone about this place.” Aradia replied, and the other white haired boy got up from his log. The second girl simply sat and watched, smoking a pipe. What kind of girl smoked a pipe?

“We won’t! We promise!” John said, looking kind of scared. The dagger was only a little bit threatening, what he was worried about was the grave look on her face.

“We’re just going to be sure.” she answered, and posed to strike when a boy appeared between them. He was floating in a position as if he were sitting, his arms crossed over his chest and his body sort of see through.

Man this place was weird. 

“You’re really going to kill them AA?” he asked, sounding sort of unimpressed.

“Sollux, what if they go and tell?”

“I’m pretty thure you’re fucking thcaring them out of their with with that knife. They won’t tell.”

By this time, the four village kids were simply staring at the sight before them. It looked to them something like this:

There was a strange group of people in a clearing in a forbidden forest, two of them with unnatural white hair and the other two with a skin tone they had only seen in travelers. One of the white haired ones cursed at them and one of the girls wanted to kill them, when suddenly there was a ghost boy. John swallowed and stepped back. He thought he wanted to go back to the merpeople.

After some talking to from the ghost, the girl with the weapon put it away, then placed her hand on her hip and frowned at them.

“So who sent you?”

“Um, it was Feferi.” John answered.

“Aradia, I think it would be wise to give him clothes. The merpeople live in that lake with two of the biggest serpants I have ever seen, and it’s good to feel compassion for those less fortunate than you. Have you ever thought about starting a clothes drive? Or maybe-” the boy by the campfire spoke, and was cut off by the other one.

“Oh my fuck, shut the fuck up, asshole.” he groaned, going back to sit on the log. Aradia didn’t move from her spot. 

“What are your names?”

Before any of them could speak, the floating ghost boy did it for them. He appeared behind them and papped each one of their heads, so to speak. He couldn’t really touch any of them, you know, since he was a ghost.

“Dave, John, Rose, Jade.” he said, just sounding a bit bored.

Jade looked over her shoulder at the boy, then back to Aradia, nodding. The girl sighed.

“My names Aradia. Over there is my sister, Damara. She doesn’t really… do english. The angry albino is Karkat, and the annoying one is Kankri. And then there’s Sollux.” she gestured to each person in turn, then pointed at John. “You.”

“Me?” John asked, pointing to himself.

“No, the one behind you. Yes you. Come on. You can borrow some of Karkat’s clothes.”

“Aradia, don’t you need to fucking ask me before you go lending my clothes to stupid humans?” asked Karkat. Aradia grabbed Johns arm and pulled him into the tent. As if having a second thought, she poked her head out and smirked at Karkat.

“No.” she answered simply, then disappeared into the tent. 

Kankri waved Dave, Rose, and Jade over and they went cautiously, sitting down on the logs around the small fire and looking at eachother. 

“So, um, all this stuff is real? Like mermaids and ghosts?” Jade asked, talking to anyone that would listen.

“Yeah, and satyrs and centaurs and fairies and dragons and all that good shit or whatever. I couldn’t believe it either when I first came here.” Karkat shrugged.

“When you first came here?” Rose prompted. Karkat frowned at her.

“Look, I don’t have to tell you my whole fucking life story just because you-“

“Karkat, it’s not a big deal. I’ll tell them if you won’t.” Kankri interrupted. Damara sat silently, listening. 

“We are humans as well.” Kankri began. “But we’re mutants. Hence the red eyes and white hair. We’re what scientists call albinos, but the people of our village thought we were demons. We were cast out at the age of six. Well, I was six, Karkat was only three. I didn’t know where to go, but I lead him here and we found the merpeople just like you. Feferi gave us directions to the demigods, and we have lived here with them ever since.” 

“What are demigods?” Jade asked.

“Demigods are children of gods. Aradia and Damara here are daughters of Hades, the god of the underworld. Any more questions?”

“You’re not gonna kill us, right?” Dave asked, earning an amused smile from Kankri.

“No, I don’t think that’s going to happen.”

“Great.” he sighed.

Aradia emerged from her tent with John in new clothes, a gray shirt and black pants. He hung his own clothes out to dry on a makeshift clothesline in between trees. Karkat looked at him and huffed, obviously upset because of John wearing his clothes.

“So, hey, Aradia, I, um, I didn’t know ghosts were real. I thought they were a myth or something.” John said, looking over his shoulder at the girl making her way back to the fire.

“Yeah, most of the things in this forest are kind of mythical. Take Sollux for example.” she held her hand out to the side and Sollux appeared, again, looking unamused.

“What in the name of Hadeth do you want thith time.” he asked.

“This is Sollux. Sollux and his brother, Mituna,” she held her hand out to the other side and there appeared another boy, this one smaller with messy hair that covered his eyes.

“A-ara you alwayth d-d-do that when I’m with Tulip!” he complained, his voice a little squeaky for the age he looked.

“These two wandered into the forest last year, and got themselves killed. I don’t know why, but they stick around. To be honest I kind of enjoy their company. It’s better than these three.” she waved her hand to Karkat, Kankri, and Damara, and Sollux rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m fucking flattered, can I leave now?” he grumbled, and Aradia sighed. She waved her hands to her side and the two ghost boys dissappeared.

“They’re a friendly bunch.” she said sarcastically, earning a chuckle from John. “So I figure when Johns clothes are dry, you four can go home and not worry about this place again. We’ll let you go as long as you don’t tell anyone.”

“Yo, wait, I don’t think that’s a fair agreement.” Dave frowned. “What if we want to come back?”

“No, asshole. You don’t come back. That’s what she just fucking said.” Karkat answered.

“Well I mean I can’t very well control what they do. I guess they could come back if they pleased, they’d just have to make sure to be secret about their visits and not tell anyone about the contents of this forest.” Aradia shrugged, giving the four humans a sly smile. “What do you say?”

“I say that’s a fair trade.” Jade grinned.

“Now hold on just a fucking second-” Karkat began, only to be cut off by Jade.

“Yeah, shut up, fuckass.” she rolled her eyes at him. “We’re coming back. And there’s nothing you can do about it.” she chimed, then giggled at him. For some reason that shut him up better than Aradia and Kankri ever could. If one looked closely there was a small smile on his face, but he was staring down at his lap to hide it.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” he said, mostly to himself. 

The eight of them sat and chatted together, Kankri always going on about something or other and Damara sitting and listening. Aradia stole glances at the trees at the edge of the clearing with amused smiles where a certain ghost boy was making faces at her to make her laugh. Jade and Karkat argued, but it was just so Jade could make him flustered. She had a comeback for everything he said anyways. There was lots of laughter, and quite a loud conversation going on, until something fell from a tree towards he edge of the clearing.

A big something with teal scales and red spikes that looked a lot like a dragon. John and Jade both jumped up, startled and not to mention a little bit scared. 

Mituna fell down next to the dragon and landed silently on the ground, then sat up and grinned at them. 

“Tulip!” he grinned.

Jade blinked at him, confused until a voice that certainly wasn’t hers popped into her head.

“Sorry, guys, that shit was rad while it lasted.” she turned around to see if someone had spoken but her friends looked as surprised as she did. Karkat sighed, at what she guess was the dragon on the ground.

“Latula, you’ve got to stop fucking falling out of trees.”

“Karkat, bro, you know I gotta have my games.” 

There was the voice again.

“Where is that coming from?” Jade squeaked, looking at Karkat for an answer.

“Oh, it’s just her.” he pointed at the dragon, who was now sitting up. It- She?- was about the size of a large cheetah, but looked nothing like one. She looked like, well, a dragon. She had green-blue scales and a line of bright red starting in a blaze from her snout, up her forhead, and back along the back of her head and down her spine. Her feet were red, as well, along with talons that were short and black. Her eyes- also red- were looking right at Jade and her dragon lips were pulled back and- was she smiling?

“Dude, you ain’t never seen a dragon before? Gurl, baby doll, you gotta start livin.” said Latula.

“Well that’s weird.” Dave said, staring at Latula as well. “Wow. Dragons can talk. Mind words.”

“Telepethy.” Rose corrected. “Actually, it’s very interesting. “Hello, my name is Rose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I literally went on and on with thi chapter and decided to just cut it off I'm sorry for the stupid ending.


	4. The Death of the Geminis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we find out exactly how Sollux and his brother died.

After the four kids had gotten accustomed to the weirdness of the forest, or what they had seen, they sat and talked with everyone. So far they had met four mermaids, two demigods, a pair of albinos, ghost twins, and a couple of small woodland dragons named Latula and Terezi. They sat in small gaggles and conversed, smiling and laughing together until Rose, Dave, John and Jade had to leave. The crowd dispersed as they left, but Sollux and Aradia stayed in place. Sollux made funny faces for Aradia to make her laugh while she leaned against a tree and tried not to.

“Oh my gosh, Sollux, stop, geez!” she giggled, making the ghost boy chuckle. “Gosh, you’re so stupid!”

Sollux laughed at her, smiling fondly. “I’ve been told.” he replied.  
“Hey, Sollux.” She said quietly, getting serious very quickly. He raised an eyebrow above his glasses for her. 

“Yeah?”

“I know I’ve never said this before, but I’m really sorry for not trying to save you when you came into the forest last year.” she frowned. “I wish you were still alive.”

“Oh,” was all Sollux could say. His mind reeled back to a year ago when his brother and him entered the forest, just two boys, too curious for their own good. 

—

“Hey, Sollux, this way!” Mituna called, grinning as he ran through the trees. “Come on, slowpoke!” Sollux laughed and ran after his brother. 

“Thlow down, I can’t keep up!” he called back. He ran after his brother until they reached a ledge, overlooking a large looking body of water. Mituna teetered on the edge for a second, about to fall when Sollux grabbed his clothing and pulled him back. “Geez, be careful. Where are we?”

“I dunno, but it’s really pretty!” Mituna turned his grin to Sollux, his unruly dark hair falling down over his eyes. How did he even see? Whatever. Suddenly there was a splash and a boy emerged from the surface of the water, pulling himself up on a rock. He lounged back stretching and cracking his back and showing off some killer abs. Damn, you could wash laundry on those abs. They were both caught staring as the boy pulled his unusual tail out of the water and splashed it on the surface, then looked at them with a smirk and a wink. Mitunas face went bright red, and Sollux’s eyebrows rose, a frown on his face.

“Hey cuties. Like the view?” said the boy with the tail, and Mituna hid his face. Sollux stepped in front of him, hands on his hips. 

“What are you even, athhole?” 

“What’s an athhole?” chuckled the boy, sitting up. “My name is Cronus. I’m a merman. And what are you?”

“My name is Tholluckth.” Sollux replied, looking frustrated already. Cronus burst out laughing.

“My fucking god, what’s a tholluckth?”

“He means Sollux!” Mituna peeped out from behind his brother, still looking flustered. “And I’m Mituna. And you’re kind of an asshole.”

“An asshole, but a hot asshole. How can I help you two?” the merman shrugged.

“There’th nothing we need from you. We’ll just leave you alone.” Sollux frowned at him, grabbing Mitunas hand and pulling him away. They skirted the shores of the lake, then back into the trees as soon as there was a visible trail. Mituna followed Sollux until they came to a large clearing, all set with a tent and a campfire. There were people here? Sollux walked over to the fire, then peeked inside the tent. 

“It’th fuckin empty, who even liveth here?” he frowned, his eyes going wide when he was muffled by a hand over his mouth and a cold sharp metal at his throat. He looked over to see his brother the same way.

“Who are you and what do you want.” said a girls voice in his ear, sounding fierce and a little bit scared.

Sollux attempted to pull her hand off his mouth. When it wouldn’t budge, he stuck out his tongue and ran it across her palm and in between her fingers until she let go. She pushed him away and pointed her dagger at him, wiping her wet hand on her pants. Huh. A girl. Wearing pants.

“What the fuck? What’s your problem?” she frowned at him.

Sollux glanced to his left, where his brother was in the same postion as him a second ago with a similar looking girl.

“I could athk you the thame thing! You’re the one who came up behind me with a knife!”

“What are you doing here!” she yelled back.

“I’m just ethploring with my brother! Let him go, we’ll leave, god!” 

The girl looked at the other one, then nodded. She let go of Mituna, who ran to Sollux. He held up his hands. “We’re going. We won’t bother you.”

“Then leave!” she gestured to the place they came through the trees with her knife. “Go!”

“We’re fucking going!” Sollux yelled, then turned and dragged Mituna back the way they came and into the woods. “You okay?” 

Mituna nodded. “Yeah, I’m alright.” 

Sollux nodded back, then set off in another direction. It was just about time for some more adventuring. Eventually they found their way to a high ledge overlooking the forest. Mituna was in awe at the scene, the sun setting and reflecting off the lake. The water showed the tall trees and the pretty folliage. Where they stood, the dying light shone on their faces, iluminating Mitunas grin and Solluxs fond look. Suddenly Mituna moved, going to a tree and grabbing hold of the lowest branch.

“What are you doing?” Sollux asked.

“I’m getting a better view!” Mituna grinned at him, climbing up the tree. Sollux stayed on the ground. No way he was climbing that tree, it was right on the edge of the cliff. He didn’t even like heights. As Mituna climbed, he spotted something odd colored lying in the branches. It was about the size of the huge dogs on the farms, maybe a bit larger. He crawled towards the thing and poked it. Huh, it felt kind of like a snake. It lifted it’s sleepy head, opening it’s bright red eyes to look at him. They stared at eachother for a second, before the thing became startled and stood quickly, shaking the tree.

“Are you alright up there?” Sollux called up, the leaves and branches blocking his view of his brother.

“Oh my god where did you come from!” Mituna thought, but it wasn’t really his thought. It was a girls voice. Why did he have a girls voice in his head? His eyes grew wide as he looked around for the keeper of the voice. There must be a girl to go with that voice right? And then it spoke again. “Hello, over here, right in front of you! Dragon!”

He gasped as the pieces fell into place, scrambling back and falling off his branch. He would have fallen if the dragons catlike reflexes hadn’t made her leap forward and catch him. She may have her claws in his back and chest, but she caught him. Mission accomplished. Until he started to scream.

“Mituna?” Sollux asked again, going under the tree and seeing what was happening. “Mituna!” he yelled this time, starting to climb up to save his brother. The dragon shook her head, trying to tell him not to without freaking him out. If too many people climbed this tree it would fall off the cliff oh god stupid humans! But Sollux kept climbing and the boy in her claws kept screaming and struggling, just making the wounds deeper. She dropped him, and he fell hard, bouncing off branches as gravity pulled him to the ground. He landed on his head and fell silent.

Sollux fell silent as well, looking from his brother to the dragon in the branches, and she stared back. Driven by fear of him coming after her, she turned tail and retreated into the branches high up in the tree, not thinking of the consequences. The tree creaked and tipped to the side, hanging over the cliff. Sollux clutched to the trunk and the dragon sunk her claws into it, both of their eyes wide. 

Just before the tree fell, the girl from earlier broke through the trees. “Latula!” she yelled. The dragon looked her way as the tree tipped over the edge. She unlatched herself and ran towards land, using the trunk as a backboard as she leaped. She made it, and she looked over her shoulder to see the tree fall, its roots ripping up from the ground and the boy clutching to the tree with his eyes shut. The smaller one was crushed under the trunk and dragged off the cliff when it fell. 

She ran towards the edge, trying to grab a root, the trunk, or something to save that boy and his brother but it was already out of her reach. She watched them crash to the ground below, feeling helpless and stupid. 

“Latula, you couldn’t have helped them.” said the girl, her voice grave. “Hades told me they would die.” 

Latula looked over her shoulder at her friend, then looked down. “I could have, Aradia. I don’t like being the reason for peoples deaths, and I’m pretty sure you don’t either.”

Aradia shook her head and opened her arms for a hug, which Latula accepted greatfully. 

—

Sollux snapped back to reality, looking at the beautiful girl in front of him and shaking his head.

“It’th no big thing, Aradia. We were stupid and hey, look what I can do now!” he put on a smile, then did a handstand in midair. He twisted his head back to look at her. “Eh?”

“Yeah, whatever.” Aradia laughed. “If you say so.”

Sollux righted himself and nodded. “Yeah, it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty so before I made this account I had these four chapters written so the rest of the updates will come slower whoop whoop if you ever happen to draw anything for this you should definitely show me, my writing blog is:  
>  http://www.kiss-the-plot.tumblr.com  
> You can request stuff and ask me questions and stuff I don't know, just some shameless self promoting over here. Alright that's it, see you next time.


End file.
